Curiousity
by kindahumdrum
Summary: Changkyun dan rasa penasarannya dengan penghuni kamar sebelahnya. [Wonho/I.M] [Monsta X Wonkyun]
1. Chapter 1

**Curiousity**

 **A Monsta X Fanfiction**

 **Wonho x I.M**

* * *

"Bibimu yang di Gwangju sakit. Jadi, ibu dan ayah akan datang menjenguknya besok. Kami berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, dan pulang tengah malam. Kau tidak apa-apa ditinggal?" Ibu berkata sambil mencuci perlengkapan bekas makan malam. Changkyun yang habis meminum segelas air mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah. Toh, aku sudah besar, Ibu. Bukan anak kecil lagi." Changkyun menghela napas. Di umur 16 tahunnya ini, ibu masih menganggapnya anak berumur 10 tahun. Risiko berwajah manis kalau kata Jooheon, teman sebangkunya di kelas. Jooheon kemudian disambut dengan jitakan keras di dahinya.

Ibu terkekeh, kemudian melanjutkan, "Di lemari ada uang 50.000 Won, kalau-kalau ada kebutuhan mendadak. Di kulkas juga sudah ibu tinggalkan makanan beku untukmu dan Wonho besok."

Changkyun bergeming. Wonho _hyung_? Jadi di rumah hanya akan ada dia dan anak kuliahan itu?

"Dia pulang dari penjelajahan alamnya besok pagi. Kau, Changkyun, sekali-sekalilah mengobrol dengannya. Dia juga pintar memasak, jadi kalian bisa makan bersama di rumah."

Changkyun mengangguk, hanya merespon dengan kata "ya".

Sebetulnya, ia tidak begitu peduli. Sebulan sudah Wonho menjadi penghuni kamar sebelahnya, dan tidak banyak keadaan yang berubah. Anak dari kerabat dekat ibunya itu menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di kamar atau di kampus. Hampir tidak pernah mengobrol dengan Changkyun, paling-paling hanya dengan isyarat wajah. Contohnya, ketika Wonho keluar dari kamar mandi, ia akan tersenyum kecil, mempersilakan Changkyun yang telah menunggu untuk menggunakan kamar mandi juga.

Terkadang, Changkyun bisa mendengar Wonho berbicara lewat telepon dengan temannya, atau tertawa menonton sebuah film. Sejujurnya ia penasaran dengan laki-laki tersebut. Ia ingin sesekali bercakap-cakap dengannya, atau mengajaknya untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan (Changkyun selalu sendiri ke sana karena Jooheon pemalas selalu punya alasan untuk tidak menemaninya). Meminta Wonho membantunya mengerjakan PR juga kedengarannya tidak buruk, 'kan?

Sebagai anak tunggal, Changkyun sering merasa kesepian. Jadi, setidaknya, kehadiran Wonho di rumahnya bisa menemani kesendiriannya. Itu yang Changkyun pikirkan. Sayangnya, ia terlalu malu dan enggan untuk sekadar menyapa Wonho duluan. Changkyun yang pada dasarnya juga acuh tidak acuh biasanya berakhir mengundang Jooheon ke rumahnya seminggu sekali.

Changkyun berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua; menuju kamarnya. Ia mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Tetapi, sebelum masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, ia malah melirik ke pintu sebelahnya. Pintu kamar Wonho.

 _Keadaan kamarnya seperti apa ya?_

Changkyun menggelengkan kepala. Ia berusaha menepis rasa ingin tahunya.

 _Apakah penuh dengan kertas-kertas tugas kuliah? Buku-buku? Action figures? Boneka beruang?_

 _Apakah kamarnya rapi?_

 _Apakah ada foto kekasihnya di sebelah kasurnya?_

 _Apakah ada fotonya saat kelulusan SMA-nya di Gwangju?_

 _Apa aku masuk saja ya? Tidak ada salahnya, bukan?_

Changkyun akhirnya membelokkan arahnya ke kamar Wonho. Ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya untuk memasuki kamar orang lain tanpa izin. Tetapi toh, Wonho pulang besok pagi, ia tidak akan melihatnya.

Changkyun memutar kenop dan mendorong pintunya perlahan.

Kasur dengan sprei Barcelona, meja yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas tugas kuliahnya, foto-foto berfigura di dinding kamarnya, rak berisi buku-buku dan kaset-kaset, dan lemari hitam dengan poster One Ok Rock di sisi kirinya.

 _Jadi begini kamar Wonho hyung?_

Changkyun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

 _Astaga, bahkan ini lebih nyaman daripada kasurku sendiri._

Changkyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Bau mint menyeruak memasuki indra penciumannya.

Changkyun kemudian mengambil asal sebuah buku dari rak. _The Old Man and the Sea_ karya Ernest Hemingway. Ia kemudian membacanya sambil tiduran di kasur yang empuk itu.

Tiba-tiba, rasa kantuknya menyerang lagi dan tanpa disadari, matanya terpejam. Sampai akhirnya, buku yang dibaca Changkyun jatuh menutupi wajah manisnya.

* * *

Sinar mentari menerobos di sela-sela gorden, menerpa wajah Changkyun yang terlelap damai. Ia terbangun dan menggeliat. Tangan kirinya ia renggangkan, dan terkejutlah ia mendapati seseorang di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh dan mendelik.

Seorang laki-laki berambut blonde, tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

 _W-Wonho hyung? Kenapa ia bisa di sini?_

Ia membalikkan posisinya membelakangi Wonho, kemudian tenggelam dalam kebingungan sampai ia menyadari bahwa ini bukan kamarnya.

 _Ini memalukan. Aku harus pergi dari sini._

Changkyun baru mau akan bangkit ketika Wonho terlebih dahulu memeluknya dari belakang, menariknya sehingga punggung Changkyun menempel pada dada bidangnya. Ia bisa dengan jelas merasakan hembusan napas Wonho menerpa lehernya

Changkyun menahan napas, dan menahan diri untuk tidak memekik. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan lelaki itu dari perutnya.

 _Astaga tangannya berat sekali. Apa aku bangunkan saja?_

 _Ah jangan Changkyun, ini akan memalukan._

 _Tetapi, bukannya dia sudah tahu aku di sini. Kenapa harus malu?_

"W-Wonho _hyung_." Changkyun berkata pelan. Ia masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan lelaki tersebut.

" _Hyung_ , Wonho _hyung_ …" Changkyun menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya. Alih-alih dilepaskan, ia malah mendapati lehernya disentuh oleh hidung Wonho.

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja dari sini, hm?" bisik Wonho dengan suara rendahnya, tepat di telinga Changkyun.

"Ngh _h-hyung_ … Apa yang k-kau lakukan?" tanya Changkyun terbata-bata ketika telinga kirinya ditiup-tiup oleh Wonho. Wonho menyeringai lebar, tangan kirinya mengelus-elus perut laki-laki di depannya.

"Sebelum kau pergi, tidakkah kita bersenang-senang dulu?" Wonho menjilat telinga Changkyun, menggigitnya pelan. Dari belakang ia sudah bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi wajah Changkyun sekarang.

" _H-Hyung_ , kau-"

Wonho yang tidak tega melihat ekspresi ketakutan Changkyun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, tertawa keras. Changkyun menghela napas lega, kemudian duduk dan mendelik ke arah Wonho.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali tadi. Berbeda dengan ekspresimu sehari-hari; datar, tanpa emosi."

Changkyun menatapnya kesal. Wonho masih tertawa sampai sebuah bantal dilempar mengenai wajahnya.

"Wonho _hyung_ sialan."

"Astaga, ini pertama kalinya aku mengobrol denganmu dan kau sudah menyebutku sialan?" Wonho terkekeh, kemudian mengembalikan bantal yang malang tadi ke tempatnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa tidur di kamarku?"

Oke, sekarang Wonho menatapnya dengan serius sekarang.

"A-Aku…"

Wonho menaikan sebelah alisnya. Menunggu jawaban.

"A-Aku salah masuk kamar, _hyung_." Changkyun menyengir, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia berbohong, tentu saja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Benarkah? Dengan bukuku di atas wajahmu?"

" _Matilah kau Im Changkyun._ " batin Changkyun yang dilanjuti dengan kata "bodoh" seribu kali.

Wonho tertawa gemas, kemudian mengacak rambut Changkyun.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku kapanpun." ujar Wonho. Changkyun menunduk malu.

"Ayo, kubuatkan sarapan." Wonho berjalan menuju dapur yang kemudian diikuti oleh Changkyun dari belakang.

Ada rasa bersyukur terbesit di hatinya.

.

.

.

 **To be continued  
**

* * *

 **HALOOOOO! Saya Alice, dan ini fanfiction bxb pertama saya dan juga fanfiction pertama yang saya publish (hoho). Maaf kalau fanfiction ini terkesan gagal (saya teh masih amatur).**

 **Mohon reviewnya ya semua *throws love***


	2. Chapter 2

**Curiousity**

 **A Monsta X Fanfiction**

 **Wonho x I.M**

* * *

Jadi di sinilah mereka sekarang. Changkyun duduk dengan santai di kursi makan, menelpon seseorang. Sedangkan Wonho sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Jooheon, kau di mana?"

"Acara keluarga?"

"Oh,ya sudah. Selamat bertemu di sekolah besok."

 _Pip_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonho yang sedang mencuci bersih kecambah menoleh ke arah Changkyun.

"Jooheon hari ini menghadiri acara keluarganya. Jadi, dia tidak bisa datang ke rumah ini."

"Jooheon? Pasti temanmu yang sipit itu ya?"

Changkyun memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengangguk.

"Untuk apa mengundangnya? 'Kan ada aku di sini."

"Berdua dengan orang sepertimu seharian? Tidak, terima kasih." kata Changkyun (yang tidak sepenuhnya serius), kemudian ia menghampiri Wonho dan melanjutkan,

"Dengar _hyung_ , aku bisa saja melaporkanmu ke ibu atas tindakan pelecehanmu tadi dan ayah akan menendangmu keluar dari rumah ini."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, sebelum kau melaporkanku, sekalian saja aku melakukan yang lebih, seperti menciummu atau menyetu- aw!"

Maafkan kekasaran Changkyun tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak menginjak kaki kanan Wonho.

"Kau mesum brengsek sialan."

Changkyun belum pernah sekasar ini dengan orang asing sebelumnya. Iya sih, ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Wonho. Tetapi ia tidak tahu kalau Wonho semenyebalkan ini; membuatnya kesal dan sialnya, bersemu.

"Apakah kau selalu seperti ini dengan orang yang baru dikenal?" tanya Changkyun.

"Tidak. Hanya denganmu." jawab Wonho datar.

Changkyun tertegun mendengar perkataan (yang terdengar) serius dari mulut Wonho.

Wonho memandanginya sebentar, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Changkyun.

"Kau manis sekali sih." bisiknya. Changkyun mendelik, tangannya sudah siap untuk memukul kepala Wonho.

"Sudah-sudah, sana mandi."

"Bagaimana dengan sarapannya?"

"Sarapannya masih lama. Kau mandi saja dulu, atau kau ingin aku mandikan?"

Kaki kanan Wonho diinjak untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

Changkyun sudah selesai mandi. Ia kemudian menarik pelan pintu kamar mandi, mengintip. Ya siapa tahu si mesum Wonho berada di depan pintu.

Secara, ia hanya memakai celana jersey hitam sekarang. Tanpa pakaian atas.

Ia mengembuskan napas lega ketika melihat sekitar, lalu berjalan menuju kamar (kamarnya sendiri tentunya). Ia memakaikan kaus biru (kebesaran) favoritnya pada tubuhnya. Persetan dengan _OOTD_ segala macam, asalkan dia merasa nyaman.

Changkyun kemudian berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga.

"Oh, hey Changkyun. Sarapannya sudah siap. Kemarilah."

Changkyun menyeret kakinya menuju ruang makan.

 _Wonho hyung bikin apa ya?_

 _Sup tauge dan... nugget?_

Entah apa relasi antara keduanya. Tapi Changkyun bersyukur setidaknya Wonho tidak membuatnya sarapan hanya dengan nugget gosong.

Ya, menggoreng nugget saja tidak mudah bagi Im Changkyun.

"Aku membuat sup yang ringan pagi ini. Jangan berharap besar walaupun ibumu mungkin mengatakan kalau aku pintar memasak. Aku tidak sepintar itu." Wonho tertawa kecil dan _sialnya_ tersenyum. Changkyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, lalu bergumam, "Terima kasih."

* * *

Keheningan mengisi ruang makan itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentingan sendok dan mangkuk.

 _Wonho hyung baik juga ya? Ya dia pada dasarnya baik sih walau bercandanya suka keterlaluan._

 _Bagaimana kalau aku membuka pembicaraan?_

 _Aku bisa mulai dari "Kenapa hyung kuliah di Seoul?", "Bagaimana penjelajahan alamnya?", "Rindu dengan kampung halaman tidak?", atau dari hal-hal seperti fakultas kuliah, makanan favorit, hobi, orientasi seksu-_

"Changkyun, kenapa kau menatapku terus?" tanya Wonho membuyarkan lamunan Changkyun. Changkyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hah? T-Tidak! S-Siapa juga yang menatapmu."

 _-al. Ya._

 _Tunggu, apa peduliku?_

"Uh- _hyung_?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Changkyun. Wonho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau 'kan baru pulang dari penjelajahan alam."

"Lumayan. Aku sebenarnya pulang pukul 10 malam, hanya saja kemudian memilih menginap di rumah temanku."

Changkyun hanya mengangguk. Masih banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan.

Ia selama ini hanya mendengar tentang Wonho dari ibunya. Orang tua Wonho sudah seperti anak sendiri bagi kakek-nenek Changkyun (itulah mengapa ibunya menyebutnya kerabat dekat walaupun tidak ada hubungan darah). Wonho dan Changkyun sama-sama lahir di Gwangju, tetapi kemudian Changkyun dan orang tuanya pindah ke Seoul setelah satu tahun kelahirannya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun, Wonho yang hampir tiga tahun lebih tua dari Changkyun memutuskan untuk berkuliah di Seoul setelah menyelesaikan SMA-nya, yang kemudian disarankan oleh orang tuanya (dan orang tua Changkyun) untuk menetap di rumah keluarga Im ketimbang di asrama.

"Hyung, kenapa kau kuliah di Seoul?"

"Mencari suasana baru saja."

 _Hanya itu?_

"Kau masuk fakultas mana, hyung?

" _Mathematical science_."

"Susah tidak?"

"Ya itu 'kan tergantung setiap orang."

"Kalau bagimu?"

"Sulit, tapi menantang sih."

"Begitu ya?"

Wonho hanya mengangguk.

 _Kenapa canggung sekali rasanya? Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku malah merindukan Wonho hyung yang menyebalkan dan mes-_

 _Im Changkyun, apa yang kau pikirkan sih?!_

Changkyun tidak berhenti berseteru dengan dirinya sendiri.

Terdengar suara kursi berderit. Wonho beranjak dari kursi, membawa peralatan makan bekasnya ke wastafel.

" _Hyung_ , aku b-belum selesai. Kau 'kan sudah memasak. Jadi, biar aku saja yang mencuci. _Hyung_ mandi saja sekarang."

"Siapa bilang kalau aku yang mencuci? Sana selesaikan makanmu dan cuci semuanya sampai bersih."

Changkyun baru akan melemparkan sendoknya ketika tangan Wonho secara sekilas mengelus rambut Changkyun.

* * *

 _Wonho hyung sedang apa ya?_

Changkyun mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Wonho yang terbuka sedikit. Dari situ, ia bisa melihat Wonho duduk di lantai membelakangi pintu, mengerjakan tugas di laptopnya.

Changkyun terus memperhatikan Wonho yang sibuk mengetik di sebuah _software_ pengolah kata . Wonho juga menuju ke jendela _Chrome_ , menyalakan lagu dari band kesukaannya di _Youtube_ dengan volume sedang.

 _Hanya memandanginya dari belakang seperti ini, aku merasa sen-_

 _Changkyun!_

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 _Omong-omong, walau rambutnya blonde aneh seperti itu, Wonho hyung tampan juga-_

"Masuk saja, Changkyun. Tidak usah malu-malu." kata Wonho tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun. Changkyun terkesiap.

"E-Eh?"

Rasa terkejutnya belum hilang (malah bertambah) ketika Wonho menariknya masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu, kemudian memojokkannya.

 _Apa-apaan ini-_

"Changkyun,"

Wonho mensejajarkan wajahnya di depan laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu, menarik ujung bibirnya sendiri sehingga membentuk seringai. Tangannya ia letakkan menempel di samping telinga Changkyun.

"Kalau kau memang ingin mengenal diriku, jangan sungkan begitu."

Wonho mendekatkan wajahnya, sedangkan Changkyun menelan ludah. Sial, pipinya memanas.

"Waktu kita untuk berduaan di rumah ini masih lama. _Kita_ bisa melakukan apa saja."

Wonho memerhatikan Changkyun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, dan Changkyun merasakan jantungnya akan copot sebentar lagi.

" _H-Hyung_ -" ia mendorong pelan bahu Wonho untuk menjauh.

"Sekarang kau ingin apa? Bersenang-senang sebentar seperti tadi pagi?" Wonho melebarkan seringainya. Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke telinga Changkyun.

 _Tidak, jangan lagi._

Changkyun yang ketakutan dan malu hanya bisa menahan napas dan memejamkan matanya.

Wonho yang melihat ekspresi itu tersenyum puas dan kemudian menjauhkan dirinya. Tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut gelap Changkyun.

"Aku punya banyak koleksi _CD_ film di rak. Pilihlah yang mana yang mau kau tonton. _Portable dvd player_ -nya ada di atas meja."

Changkyun membuka matanya perlahan. Wonho sudah duduk dan berpacaran dengan tugasnya lagi.

Oh, Changkyun benar-benar berada di posisi antara merasa sangat lega dan merasa sangat ingin mencukur habis rambut blonde milik manusia menyebalkan itu.

Ia pun menuruti perkataan Wonho; memilih _CD_.

"Aku nonton yang ini ya _hyung_? Judulnya _Her_ , di sini sih dikatakan kalau ini tentang seorang pria yang jatuh cinta dengan _OS_ -"

Wonho mengambil paksa _CD_ itu dari genggaman Changkyun.

"Ini film untuk 18 tahun ke atas. Kau masih di bawah umur."

Changkyun mengembuskan napasnya kesal.

"Kau nonton film animasi saja sana."

"Tidak mau. _Hyung_ pikir aku anak-anak?"

"Iya."

Changkyun mendelik.

"Sudah sana. Pilih sesuka hatimu tapi perhatikan _rating_ -nya."

" _Hyung_ , apakah kau tidak ingat dengan apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku tadi?"

"Oh, jadi kau berpikir aku akan melakukan hal-hal dewasa terhadapmu Im Changkyun?"

Wonho memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum nakal.

"Bukan begitu-"

"Kalau kau mengharapkannya juga tidak apa-ap- aw!"

Wonho yang malang karena harus merasakan cubitan keras dari Changkyun di lengannya.

"Berhentilah berkata yang aneh-aneh. Sana, kembali kerjakan tugasmu. Aku bisa memilih filmku sendiri."

"Siapa juga yang memilih film untukmu-"

Wonho buru-buru kembali berurusan dengan tugas kuliahnya ketika Changkyun sudah bersiap-siap untuk memukul kepalanya.

* * *

Sudah satu jam lebih berlalu. Tugas Wonho belum selesai, tetapi sekarang ia memilih beristirahat sebentar. Ia menoleh ke arah Changkyun yang tidur-tiduran dengan santainya sambil menonton film.

"Kau menonton film apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Shin Hoseok hampir lupa kalau Changkyun sedang memakai _headphone_ miliknya.

Ia merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Changkyun, menengok apa yang anak itu tonton-

 _Despicable Me? Padahal siapa tadi yang bersikeras tidak mau menonton film animasi?_

 _Menonton sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri lagi._

Wonho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya (tidak sadar diri kalau ia juga suka tertawa keras saat menonton film).

"Oh _h-hyung_?" Changkyun sedikit terkejut mendapati Wonho di sampingnya, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya menjauh.

Changkyun melepaskan headphone dari kepalanya. Film yang ia tonton sudah selesai, dan sekarang ia bingung harus melakukan hal lain atau memilih _CD_ yang lain untuk ditonton.

" _Hyung_?"

"Ya?"

"Bisa tidak kau agak menjauh sedikit? Lenganmu itu berat."

Posisi mereka sangat dekat saat ini. Lengan kanan Wonho menimpa lengan kiri Changkyun.

"Kau belum merasakan ditindih olehku- hey jangan dilempar!"

Wonho mengambil _portable dvd player_ -nya sebelum layarnya pecah terbentur lantai karena ulah Changkyun.

"Kau sih, _hyung_. Tidak pernah tidak berkata yang aneh-aneh. Menyebalkan."

Changkyun duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, dengan kedua tangan yang melipat di depan dada.

Wonho merespon dengan santai,

"Setidaknya aku tidak membuatmu merasa begitu kesepian hari ini, 'kan?"

Changkyun tertegun.

Perkataan Wonho ada benarnya (sangat benar malah).

Makanya, ia sejujurnya merasa bersyukur walaupun Wonho mungkin menjahilinya terus menerus hari ini.

Ia memang pada dasarnya penasaran (dan ingin lebih dekat) dengan anak kuliahan itu, 'kan?

Ia ingin punya teman dewasa yang mau menemaninya mengunjungi beberapa tempat. Membantunya mengerjakan PR matematika atau mengobrol dengannya pun juga sudah bisa dibilang cukup sebenarnya.

Dari Wonho memunculkan batang hidungnya untuk pertama kali di hadapan Changkyun, ia sudah menaruh sedikit harapan.

Entahlah, mungkin ini karena dia anak tunggal yang menginginkan sosok seorang kakak?

"Hey, Changkyun. Astaga anak ini malah melamun. Hey-"

" _Hyung_..."

Changkyun menunduk, pandangannya mengarah ke jari-jari tangannya sendiri.

"Jadilah kakakku."

 _Apa?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **HAAAAAI! Hoho saya ga nyangka ada yang suka fanfik abal-abal ini. ;-;**

 **Maaf aku bikin TBC lagi huahahaaa[?]**

 **Sejujurnya aku juga agak kepikiran mau bikin sekuel atau mungkin semacam series[?] dari fan-fiksi ini. Tapi ya tapi ya masih di kepala aja.**

 **Makasih ya yang udah mau review. Thalanghaeeee.**


End file.
